I Will Wait
by IaraEdelstein
Summary: aquel beso fue confuso para ambos, ambos estaban sintiendo lo mismo? o era solo confusión, o solo al pensar que estaban solos lo mataban y buscaban un poco de amor? ella volvería a intentar ser mamá? pero la pregunta más importante junto a él? One-Shoot HUDDY MI REGALO DE SAN VALENTIN MIS CHIQUITAS!


**_I will wait_**

* * *

Ella había perdido a _Joy_ y a la vez se había perdido_ Ella_ en aquel beso con él mejor doctor de su hospital.

Eso fue una demostración de su lado humano hacia ella, o fue un impulso que llevaba tantos años o tal vez lo hizo por pena, pero como un beso? no estaba segura de que fue ese beso, solo estaba segura que llegaría tarde a trabajar.

Ella lo vio llegar, y él pudo ver como esos ojos tristes se clavaban en él "_maldición_" dijo al ver como ella hacia una mueca como si fuera que le deseaba un buenos días, que ella no tiene que estar mal por perder a un bebe tan ansiado?

Desvió la mirada hacia el elevador y se dirigió hacia ella, esperando llegar a su oficina

* * *

-como estas?- fue lo primero que pregunto su amigo.

-desorientada.- contesto segura

-aún no entiendo como estas trabajando, debes darte unos días Lisa.-

-James, gracias por preocuparte, pero esto me hará olvidar de una gran parte, si estoy sola en mi casa nunca superaría esto.

-bien, espero que te mejores y ya sabes que solo me llamas y estaré junto a ti.-

-gracias James, eres muy amable.

Y se preguntaba el porque no tenia muchos amigos con esa educación, si se ponía a pensar, ella no tenia tantos amigos, mas bien tenia muchos conocidos, pero amigos para esta ocasión solo tenia a James y ahora quizás House? O no?

Tenía que salir de dudas, su mente estaba hecho un nido donde solamente el cavia, no pensó dos veces, solo una vez, estaba decidida a tirarse al vacio por él.

-Necesitamos hablar.- no espero un segundo, entro sin permiso a su oficina y al verlo soltó la bomba

-que no ves que trabajo.- dijo House señalando a sus empleados.- ahora pueden hacer la prueba.

-pero solo una persona lo hace House.- Dijo Taub

-hay narizón, te tengo que explicar, si no harás nada de eso, tienes tiempo para hacer mis horas de clínicas, ahora hagan caso a papí que tiene que hablar con mamí .- nadie reprocho nada y salieron inmediatamente al ver el rostro de Cuddy.

-recuerdas que tú eres él que tiene que hacer las horas de clínica.- reprocho

-entonces, que haces aquí Doctora Cuddy, no tenia que estar en su cama recostada comiendo helados?

-Gracias.- interrumpió la Doctora

-que?.- él no lo entendía, o más bien no sabia a que se refería.

-por lo de anoche.- dijo acercándose hacía él.- por no ir más de allá que un beso.

-como si fuera que quiero tener sexo contigo, crees que tendríamos sexo.- mientras hacia gestos desagradables, pero se detuvo al ver el rostro triste de Cuddy

-claro, mi destino es estar sola no, como tu lo habías dicho, seré una mala madre…

-Cuddy, yo solo, lo de anoche lo dije en serio… no serias una mala madre.- él entorno se tenso en esos momentos, ambos desviaban la mirada del otro.- yo solo lo dije porque…

-porque me besaste?.- pregunto mirándolo.- a donde querías llegar con eso?

-bueno, fue un impulso, yo no sabia como consolarte, es todo…- "_solo un impulso"_ esperaba una respuesta, la que deseaba escuchar desde hace varios años, pero que esperaba, era Gregory House, y ella solo tuvo suerte esa noche, donde él le había mostrado su parte humana, ella lo miro y asintió.

-de nuevo Gracias…- se dio media vuelta, pero se detuvo al escuchar su voz, volviendo la mirada hacia él.

-como te dije, no estaría mal volver a intentarlo…- ella negó con la cabeza

-como has dicho, soy soltera, hay muchas parejas, mi tiempo se acabo House…- y con esas palabras en la boca sale de su oficina, estaba desecha, todo le recordaba a Joy, en cualquier lugar, cualquier bebe, cualquier mujer rubia, le recordaba a su pequeña _Joy_.

Decidió cancelar todas sus citas de esa tarde y las del día siguiente, necesitaba darse un tiempo…

* * *

**_Dos_** días y no la vio, no escucho su voz, sus pasos, sus suspiros y sus reproches, se sentía vacío, sin ella él no estaba completo, parecía aislado de las personas, si ella ya no sabia que hacia allí en el hospital y se puso a imaginar si es así lo que se siente cuando quieres a una persona y esa persona no esta más en tu vida, se imagino la vida sin Lisa Cuddy, como seria él hospital sin ella, y demonios ya lo estaba viviendo en carne propia, dos días sin ella y ya se sentía un estúpido, ella le dejaba bobon.

-ey, llamando a tierra House.- Wilson intentaba establecer una charla con su amigo.

-que?- dijo House saliendo de sus pensamientos

-que si te llego él sobre del casamiento de Lisa.- mientras daba un bocado a su ensalada.

-woohh oh Que?.- totalmente desconcertado.- mi Lisa se va a casar?

-espera.- dijo dejando la ensalada aun lado.- tú Lisa.- lo señalo.

-yo no dije eso.- mientras negaba con la cabeza.- estas tomado o que?

-mira, tú eres el único perdido aquí, desde que Cuddy, nuestra jefa.- miro a su amigo esperando una reacción lo cual fue una mueca desagradable.- no esta, tú estas perdido, a caso paso algo entre ustedes?

-que dices Wilson, no paso nada…

-que paso esa noche que fuiste en la casa de Cuddy?

-mira Jimmy, yo no te engaño!- grito el doctor mirando por toda la cafetería

-bien, Lisa me conto lo que paso…

-si, Wilson, solo dices eso para que yo te lo diga; así no hijo….-

-ella me conto que se besaron…

-te conto? Y que dijo?.- la voz de House paso de ser serio a una preocupado

-se besaron?- dijo Wilson sorprendido.- lo sabia! Sabia que se besaron! Paso algo más?

-eres un hijo de puta.- volvió su voz seria.- por eso no te contare nada.

-esta bien, bueno, esta noche tengo una cena y así que suspendemos lo de noches de chicos.

-y con quien saldrás?

-no te dire nada.

-já seguro estas inventando esto para que te diga todo lo que paso no?- Wilson no dijo nada.- bien, como quieras Jimmy.- House cogió su bastón para dirigirse a su oficina dejando solo a Wilson.

* * *

No le creía a Wilson, el invento todo eso de la cena por ser tan chismoso. Él sabia que vendría en cualquier momento y le diría que lo de la cena fue mentira, espero dos horas y nada, lo llamo a su celular y no contestaba luego de dos marcados le dio el buzón de voz, y si seria cierto?

No tardo ni dos minutos en coger sus cosas e ir hacia su moto, lo encendió y fue con gran velocidad hasta la casa de Cuddy, solo quería asegurarse que no fue ella su cita.

Paro frente a la casa de su jefa y fue a ver por las ventanas, nada, ni una luz prendida, respiro profundo, solo quería saber si ella estaba y se iba, miro la cochera y allí estaba su automóvil, pero aun no era seguro, Wilson la pudo haber recogido, decidió recorrer el interior de la casa y nada, "_maldición_" dijo "_maldito Wilson, seguro se esta aprovechando de su sensibilidad_" decidió ir a golpear la puerta, no supo cuanto tiempo estuvo golpeando la puerta, se canso de hacerlo, y allí decidió llamar a Cuddy, lo mismo sucedía, la llamo dos veces y en la tercera ya le entregaba al buzón

_Wilson pagaría muy caro_, pensaba, escucho un auto asomarse y lo primero que se lo ocurrió es escabullirse entre los arbusto, se coloco de la mejor manera posible para que su pierna no sufriera, miro hacia el automóvil y estaciono frente a la casa.

Pudo ver como un hombre alto, moreno, y con buen físico bajaba lo más rápido posible para poder abrir la puerta de su acompañante, y allí bajaba Lisa Cuddy con un vestido strapless color azul Francia y unos tacones del mismo color y el pelo total mente suelto, se veía tan hermosa.

Ambos caminaron en forma lenta, House rodo los ojos al ver el show de ambos, y obviamente sus celos se manifestaron

-Gracias.- dijo Cuddy a aquel hombre que tenia cara familiar, que ese no era el tal Don?

-de nada nena, estas hermosa.- Cuddy se ruborizo y sonrío tímidamente

-bueno, voy a entrar… no quieres un té?.- House abrió la boca, no podía creerlo su Cuddy con otro hombre que no sea él, no, no podía permitir eso, de ninguna forma.

-claro! Porque no?.- el tal Don sonrió ampliamente,_ seguramente su plan de llevarla en la cama estaba funcionando_-. Pensó House.- el no podía permitirlo! No, ella estaba mal, no era él momento. O si lo era y el no quería reconocer sus sentimientos? Sus celos que atacaban sin piedad?

Pudo ver como ambos entraban en la casa, tenia dos opciones joder a Cuddy su cita, contar lo que esta sintiendo y ser felices o ir a su casa amargándose sabiendo que Cuddy puede estar mojando la cama con aquel hombre que le desagradaba, pero la primera opción era tan película que no sabia que hacer, salió de su escondite y con pasos lentos se dirigió a su moto, una parte de él pedía a gritos ir a interrumpir esa cita, pero la otra parte decía lo contrario, salir huyendo del lugar y ahorrarse todo un discurso con Cuddy.

Pudo escuchar él grito de Cuddy, lo cual reacciono rápidamente y se dirigió lo más rápido que pudo hasta la puerta, no toco, tampoco importaba, escucho a Cuddy gritar, sus sangre corría rápido junto a su corazón, entro a la casa y pudo ver como aquel hombre sostenía a la fuerza, contra la pared a su débil Lisa

Con su bastón lo golpeo, fue una acción rápida, en un abrir y cerrar Lisa pudo ver como el hombre que la había atacado caía al suelo, miro con miedo hacia adelante y pudo ver a House con él bastón en la mano, su cuerpo temblaba y su mente aun no asimilaba, House levanto la vista y se fijo que Cuddy estaba temblando, se acerco a ella y la abrazo.

-estas bien?.- la miro y cogió su rostro.- que te hizo, te manoseo.- House se preocupo tanto por Cuddy que ella lo abrazo y lloro en sus brazos.- Lisa!.- subió la voz.- estas bien?- mientras acariciaba su cabeza

-si.- dijo en suspiros.- gracias…- y de nuevo empezó a llorar.

-te toco.- pregunto él doctor sumamente preocupado, ella no respondía solo lloraba.- Lisa, responde, llamemos a la comisaria para que se lo lleven…

-intento violarme Greg.- dijo abrazándolo más fuerte

-tranquila, estoy aquí.- dijo susurrando mientras la abrazaba más fuerte.

Una hora después, ya los policías se habían llevado a "Don Alboran" reteniéndolo en la comisaria. Mientras tantos House y Cuddy se quedaron solos en la casa

-Gracias House, si tu no habías pasado por aquí, no se que seria ahora de mi.-

-no la des, yo..

-porque has venido?.- pregunto curiosa.

-por mi paciente…

-pero McCartney estaba en mi cargo, es a él al que tenias que hablar, no a mi.

-solo quería discutirlo contigo… McCartney no es lo mismo que tú, este viejo es tan aburrido.

-creí que ya descifraste que tenia tu paciente, esta mañana Wilson me lo dijo.

-que más te dijo Wilson de mi?.- House se acerco a Cuddy mirándola, acechándola.

-tranquilo.- dijo al notar su mirada.- solo que has resuelto él caso, nada más…

-porque salías con él tal Don?

-que no puedo salir?

-creí que ya no se veían desde esa ves que yo interrumpí.

-Wilson te dijo que yo tendría una cita no? Por eso estabas aquí, cuando pasó eso.- lo último dijo suspirando.

-no, no me dijo eso…-

-y que dijo?

-que él era él de la cita…. Y como los dos no me cogían el llamado, pase por aquí a ver si los dos estaban juntos…

-ajá, bueno, como lo has visto, no estaba con él…

-lo sé.- ambos se quedaron callados no sabían que decir, el silencio era incomodo, no sabían como actuar.

-bueno.- House giro su rostro hacía Cuddy.- yo me iré, llámame si necesitas algo.- Cuddy asintió y vio como House caminaba hacía la salida.

-Hou…Greg.- este al escuchar su nombre se giro rápidamente

-pasó algo?.- la miro

-yo… bueno… porque no te quedas… o yo me voy contigo, como quieras, pero no me dejes sola…- rápidamente se levanto del sofá y fue junto a él y lo abrazo, no quería estar lejos de él en estos momentos.

-me puedo quedar, si eso es lo que quieres.- dijo mirándola, ella asintió.- aunque el sofá no se ve cómodo.- dijo sonriéndolo.- pero si tu te sientes más segura, me quedare.

-no, si quieres podemos compartir la cama, es grande…- dijo sonrojándose

-oh, no queras abusar de mi o no?

-House! No que dices! No, para nada… tú elijes…- dijo mientras se dirigía a su habitación, el doctor sonrío y fue tras ella.- mira.- señalo un par de ropas dobladas.- son, bueno eran de mi padre, son grandes quizás te lo queda, con esas puedes dormir…

-bien…- ambos se miraron.- y me dejas cambiarme? O quieres verme?

-no! Claro que no, y por eso esta el baño House…- este asintió y fue al baño, al salir de allí pudo ver como Cuddy se acomodaba en su cama.

-listo.- grito, haciendo que Cuddy brincase.- hazme espacio..- dijo el doctor acercándose hacía la cama, Cuddy hizo caso y se acomodo hacia su lado, House no tardo en acomodarse, ambos miraban el techo sin decir ninguna palabra, solo se escuchaba sus respiraciones

-buenas noches y gracias.- dijo Lisa mirándolo de reojo al no escuchar respuesta se giro dándole la espalda, acomodándose para dormir.

Luz, luz, y más luz, golpeaba su vista, con lentitud abrió los ojos, rápidamente sintió un peso en su cadera, su mirada se dirigió hacía sus caderas y pudo ver como unas manos fuertes la cogían, se sintió tan segura en esa posición que no intento moverse, luego de varios minutos, no aguanto quedarse sin poder mirarlo, se giro con un poco de lentitud intentado que él doctor no despertarse.

Llevo su mano hacía el tórax del hombre, se sentía tan bien, miro su rostro y sonrío, como es que es tan lindo de esa forma, que manera más linda de despertar se dijo, lo miro, examino su forma de respirar, su muecas que hacia mientras dormía, le causo tanta risa, y allí se empezó a imaginar como seria su vida si amanecía así todos los días, como sería su vida con él, ella sería feliz? Sonrío ante su pensamientos, los últimos días al que no fue a trabajar se sintió inutilizada, era obvio vivía trabajando, pero no era eso, sabia que por una gran parte estaba así por él, no la llamaba, no la molestaba, ni la vino a visitar, creía que para él ella no significaba nada, pero con lo que acabo de hacer, era un gran paso en la relación de ambos.

Escucho fuertes ruidos y rápidamente abrió los ojos, estaba solo en la cama, como es que no la sintió? Se fregó los ojos y se dirigió hacia la cocina, buscándola, ella estaba allí preparando el desayuno, sonrió al verla, llevaba una playera que le llegaba unos tres dedos arriba de la rodilla, se veía tan esplendida, fue hasta ella y la abrazo por detrás

-op!.- dijo Cuddy al sentir las manos fuertes enredadas por su cintura.- ya despertaste.-dijo como si nada continuando haciendo sus huevos revueltos, este se perdió en el aroma de la mujer y beso su cuello, ella sintió un cosquilleo.- que haces.- dijo riendo.

-quiero hacer esto todos los días.- dijo aun besando su cuello, ella no dijo nada, aun no asimilaba lo que había dicho House.- me gusta abrazarte.- esta vez se alejo de Cuddy y la volteo para mirarle a los ojos.

-a mi también me gustaría…-

Lo miro a los ojos, vio como él se acerco a su boca y la beso, ella sintió como sus labios se unían, como los extrañaba, con un rápido movimiento House apago la cocina, y empujo a Cuddy hacia la mesa, sus manos empezaron a acariciar él cuerpo de la mujer haciendo que ella suspirase contra su labios, la subió en la mesa haciendo un fuerte ruido, ambos se miraron y rieron, pero no tardaron en volver a juntar sus labios y sacarse rápidamente la ropa, uno, dos, tres, cuatro, y seguía los crujidos de la mesa, cada vez más fuerte, se escuchaban gemidos, golpes en la mesa y suspiros constantes

No se dieron cuenta de cuanto tiempo tomo aquello, pero ambos sabían que fue tan bueno y bello como aquella mañana de noviembre, ambos se miraron cómplice.

-podemos repetir días de seguido esto.- dijo Lisa picara

-pero mira nada más, quien diría esto Doctora Cuddy, usted una pervertida.- la tomo de la cintura y la beso, aun semis desnudos, ella sentada sobre la mesa y el pegando su cuerpo contra la de ella.- pero lo dejaremos de hacer cuando tengamos niños, seria un trauma ver a sus padres de esta manera.

-hijos?.- pregunto la mujer desconcertada

-lo intentaremos, juntos.- la miro y la beso, solo un rose.

-Greg.- ella lo abrazo.- tengo miedo.- se sincero

-por eso estoy aquí contigo….

-estas seguro?.- lo miro y lo tomo del rostro.- sería algo maravilloso, tu y yo.- rio, ambos rieron.-

-claro, a quien daré todos mis instrumentos, la sangre House tiene que correr, la raza pura…

-raza pura? .- mientras negaba con la cabeza y sonreía

-si, los House con una Cuddy, te imaginas, serian insoportables…

-House!.- lo golpeo ligeramente en el hombre.- que idiota.- y lo beso.

-y bien?.- pregunto

-entonces esperaremos…a ver que pasa...

-esperare toda la vida por ti...

* * *

**FIN ^^.**

**FELIZ SAN VALENTIN!** **BUENO, EMPIEZO A CREER QUE LA LLUVIA ME INSPIRA!** XD_ hoy llovió todo él santo día asjkdsankjadnajdnsadjk y lo empecé a escribir por la mañana y termine a eso de las nueve va por ahí xD en fin VIERON EL TUIT DE LISA AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HARA TWEET LIVE JODER POR PRIMERA VEZ AHHHH ESTOY DEMACIADO FELIZ :') ASDHBADHBAHDBD UNA BUENA NOTICIA DESPUES DE MUCHO TIEMPO XD_

_Y lo del otro fic, bueno hare un epilogo u algo así, porque él mayor porcentaje de los Rws pidieron continuación u.u veré que me sale… hasta pronto!_ **Y DEJEN RW**. **_Y "I will wait"_** _es una canción de **mumford & sons** xD "I will wait fooorrr youu" y si es la misma que cantaron en los grammys xD ok besos PASEN bonitos el **san Valentín** aun que estén solitos xD **ESTOY YO QUE LES REGALO MUCHO AMOR!** xoxoxoxo_


End file.
